Pretty Cure All Stars: Miraculous
by 3101987
Summary: Itsuki thought she had everything she needs Friends, Family. But when she found out that the rest of the Pretty Cures were captured by an new enemy and after the Princess of PreCures. The Heart Catch Precure Team will have to travel to Paris, Find and Protect The Princess, meet and help new heroes, and learn the history of Pretty Cures. While Itsuki end up falling for the Princess.
1. A Shooting Star

_I don't own miraculous ladybug or Heartcatch, or the songs only the ocs._

 _Anything italicized is when someone is singing or thinking._

 **Bold is a flashback or a memory.**

 _lyrics may change to fit the story!_

* * *

 **A New Beginning! A Shooting Star of Hope!**

 **Narrator's** **POV**

Earth, the home planet of humans and a target to the forces of evil due to having no royal family and no magic.

But Earth do have one means of defense, the Pretty Cures!

All over the world, Pretty Cures fight for peace and happiness.

There wasn't one country that doesn't had a Pretty Cure or two.

But the country with the most amount of Pretty Cures is Japan with over 50 Cures and 12 teams of Pretty Cures that are more powerful than the rest and usually one of the teams is he one to defeat a force of evil.

Many theorized why Japan has so many Pretty Cures.

Some think that Japan has it's own special magic.

Others believes that a ancient magical kingdom once resides in Japan.

Reporters have even ask the Pretty Cures why, but even they don't know either.

So far, all the forces of evil that try to take over earth have failed, but all that could change.

There's a new force of evil and it's call Chaos.

It was sealed away 22 years ago, but it's seal was broken and took from of a body to get revenge.

It has one target...the Princesses of Pretty Cure, the daughters of the one who sealed him away.

Chaos's new form is called Neo Queen Neubla of the Neo Dark Kingdom.

Nebula decides in order to take over the milky way, she will need to capture the Pretty Cures of Japan, Earth.

She found out the identities of each of the Pretty Cures and send her generals to capture them.

* * *

 **(R** **ashiku ikimasho** **)**

 **(Instrumental)** The song starts as the camera show the silhouettes of the pretty cures in poses with Cure Moonlight and Cure Cosmos in the middle. Suddenly, the lights turn on as the girls open their eyes.

 **(La la la, never give up! Keep trying hard!)** Each Pretty Cure in their civilian forms pop up, each with a different background: rainbow butterflies and flowers for Sakura, dark blue feathers for Akari, sky blue snowflakes for Mari, purple crescent moons and roses for Yuri, cherry blossoms for Tsubomi, blue daises for Erika, sunflowers for Itsuki, and pink hearts for Hagumi.

 **(I'm putting all that i can in this game!)** A flower field is shown with the girls running through it.

 **(Beating, Beating, my heart jumps with joy!)** They meet up with the fairies and kwamis on a cliff that over looks Paris. The girls hugs their respected partners.

 **(Growing adolescence, try again, it's okay. To your loving profile, i'll say)** The group looks at the view of the city as the camera rise to the sky as the title appears.

 **(Once again, i end the day with the trickster in my sight)** We now see Sakura under a cherry blossom tree with butterflies flying around. Iris and Nooroo is on top her head watching her as writes a song.

 **(Was it love that set me alight?)** We then see Itsuki in a field of sunflowers with Potpourri. Itsuki was drawing some fashion designs.

 **(Looking exactly like you use to)** We go to Yuri who in a field of roses and lilies. She was clutching her pretty cure seed to her chest.

 **(My head is** **spinning, What to do?)** We switch to Mari who's by a lake shore reading.

 **(This pain isn't feeling right)** Akari is playing her violin when she stop and slowly touch her heart.

 **(Starting to think)** Hagumi was looking at her preheart and her mirai crystal white.

 **(I know what to do with him)** Tsubomi was sitting in a flower field picking and admiring the flowers.

 **(Play round a little while)** Erika was designing a dress.

 **(Pretty Cure's hair flowing through the wind)** The girls meet up with the Miraculous Team, when the sky turn dark and Hawkmoth appeared with a army of akumas with the shadowy figures of Neo Queen Nebula and her generals.

 **(I'll win his heart with a smile!)** The Miraculous Team step back a bit in fear before the Pretty Cures suddenly appeared behind them and give them all smiles. Seeing their smiles calmed them down as their kwamis flew out and the Pretty Cures took out their transformation items.

 **(La la la, never give up! Keep try hard!)** A light then suddenly appears and appearing from it was the Miraculous Team along with the Pretty Cures, ready for battle.

 **(Now, it's finally my turn to set out the stage!)** They engage on to the army of akumas with the Pretty Cures except Cure Cosmos using their attacks to free the akumatized victims and Ladybug and Cure Cosmos purified the akumas.

 **(Pounding, Pounding, my heart racing more!)** Cure Moonlight and Cure Cosmos both summoned the Legendary Sliver Crystal and a light engulf the screen.

 **(Growing** **adolescence, try again, it's okay. To your loving profile, i'll say!)** We got a shot of the Pretty Cures as the songs ends.

* * *

 **Ituski's POV**

It had been a year since me and my best friends defeated Dune.

After that life return to normal, Tsubomi's little sister Futaba was born, me and my best friends enter 9th grade, and Yuri enters her last year in high school.

I decided to grow out my hair and now its reaches my shoulders.

Now i'm sitting class waiting for class to start with Erika and Tsubomi each sitting besides me, until teacher said that she had an announcement.

"I wonder what's the announcement" whisper Erika.

"Students, this year our school is hosting an exchange student program with a schools that are in France, Italy, USA, United Kingdom, and Spain.

Students will spend 2 months there.

If you want register to transfer to any of these schools, We need your Parent's or guardian's signature on this form that they read and agreed on sending you out of the country and turn this in to me until Friday." said the teacher.

During Lunch, Erika was talking about possibly transferring to ones of the schools.

"I want to sign up, but we won't be together for a months!" said Tsubomi.

"well let's talk about something else, like…. Our goals for this year!" said Erika.

"Well mine goal is to find love this because it was my goal last year, but i forgot about because the what happened last year."

I realized something, i never had a crush due to me pretending to be a boy.

* * *

After school, i was in my room reading until a let out a sigh. Potpourri looks at me worried and said "Itsuki, are you okay de-cu?"

"Potpourri, is just that when Erika said about her goal this year, i realized that i don't know anything about love or romance...i never had that type of feeling in my heart….

 **(SONG: "Search inside" - Monster High: Boo Boo York)***

 _Itsuki: Seems So Close/But Yet So Far/Reaching Out Towards The Stars_

I stand up and started walking out my house in to the gardens.

 _Itsuki: Try And Try But I Can't Catch Hold/There's A Fire That Burns Inside Me/Everywhere That I Seem To Go/I End Up Empty Handed_

When i felt the sunlight touching my face, i notice at Potpourri is looking at me with pity.

I give her a small smile and pick her up and started walking around and pick up flowers.

 _Itsuki: Have you seen what I'm trying to find/I've been looking far and wide/High and low, low and high/In the dark, can't find the light/Maybe I've been looking in the wrong place the entire time/Maybe I, maybe I  
Should search inside_

I put the flowers in a basket i found and starting holding it. I start remembering my memories of last year.

 _Itsuki: It was a long dark road, and then there's light/What once was lost now is in my sight/Only right that I leave behind the limitations made by my mind/It's in the past and I'm satisfied/I think I've finally found it_

I left my house and saw a lot of couples walking on the sidewalk.

 _Itsuki: Have you seen what I'm trying to find/I've been looking far and wide/High and low, low and high/In the dark can't find the light/Maybe I've been looking in the wrong place the entire time/Now I'm fine, cause I can find it deep inside_

 _Itsuki: YEAH!/Now I've seen what I've tried to find/I've been looking far and wide/High and low, low and high/In the dark now I've found the light/I guess I've been looking in the wrong place the entire time/I've realized that maybe I!/Should search inside_

* * *

I end up on Tsubomi's grandmother's garden, _if anyone can give me advice…. its Kaoruko-san_.

I opened the door surprised to find Kaoruko with Tsubomi, Erika and Yuri.

"Itsuki you're here, we were about to call you," said Yuri. I

notice Kaoruko's worried expression.

"What's going on" I said as Potpourri flew out my arms and join Chypre and Coffret.

Kaoruko said "I just had a message from Cure yell".

* * *

 _ **(Flashback through Kaoruko's Dream…)**_

 **Kaoruko opened her eyes to find Cure Yell right in front of her.**

 **But her Pretty Cure dress was torn, her stockings has holes and her knees were skinned.**

 **And she have scratches and cuts all over her body.**

" **Cure Yell? What Are you doing here and What happen to you?" said Kaoruko.**

 **"Cure Flower! There's a new enemy!" Yell Claimed.**

" **What! Who is it!"**

 **"The King of Darkness, Kage! He captured me and all the Pretty Cures!**

 **I managed to sent Hugtan to somewhere safe, but Kage is after the Princesses of Pretty cures!" said Yell.**

 **"The Princesses of Pretty Cures?... Who are they and where can i find them!" Kaoruko Claimed.**

" **I** **don't know who they are, but all i know is that one has the Legendary Silver Crystal and is in Paris, France and the other one, i don't know!**

 **Now warned the Heartcatch Pretty cure about Kage and tell them to go Paris and find the Princess before Kage does!"**

 **Suddenly, Everything went dark and the only thing Kaoruko heard was Cure Yell's blood curling scream…**

 _ **(End of Flashback)**_

* * *

I looked horrified as Kaoruko told us about her dream.

I looked at Tsubomi, who has her hands covering her mouth and tears in her eyes.

Then I looked at Erika who looked her scared and is holding Coffert tight in her arms.

Finally I looked at Yuri, who had tears running down her face and was wiping them away.

"So There are Princesses of Pretty Cure?" said Erika.

"And this new enemy is after them…" I said.

"Yes and thanks to the exchange program at both of your schools you're able to go to Paris and find one of them! said Chypre.

 **Narrator's POV**

A Week later, Itsuki and the girls are on a plane to Paris, France.

* * *

 _ **Paris, France**_

 **?'s POV**

I felt my black ankles boots splash in puddles as i walk through the rain.

I was using an red umbrella with black spots.

I moved to Paris a year ago and met my best friends, Mari and Akari.

 **(AN: Mari means "Jasmine" and Akari means "Light and Brightness")**

Finding out that i am a heir to one the richest families in the world, and my parents are missing… it just confusing.

Oh with you're wondering, my name is Sakura…. Sakura Tsukino Kou.

 **(AN: Sakura means "Cherry Blossom", Tsukino means "Of the moon", and Kou means "Light"** **. So her full name means "Cherry Blossom of the Moonlight")**

I felt the sunlight on my face so i put my umbrella down and started walking home. Then i heard something, like a baby crying.

 **Hug-u! Hug-u!**

I look up to see a shooting star flying in the sky, some people stop walking and stare at the shooting star.

Some teenagers even started recording it on their's phones.

But the shooting star is heading towards a park, without thinking i started running towards where the shooting star is heading.

"Sorry! Excuse me! Coming through" i said as i ran through the crowd.

I accidentally bumped into a girl and her friend who was recording the shooting star on her phone.

I recognized the girl who was recording as Ayla who runs the famous Ladyblog and the other one as the girl who won the fashion design competition at school, i think her name was Marinette.

"Sorry!" i said as i ran past them.

The shooting star land in the bushes of the park.

I moved the bushes to find a unconscious 14 year old girl with pinksh blond her in a half ponytail in a light pink summer dress that reach her ankles.

"Hey are you okay!" I said while shaking her.

The girl woke up to revealed garnet red eyes.

"Huh? Where...where am i?" she ask.

"You're at Paris, France" I said as i help her up.

"And you are?"

 _Gasps_ "Oh! sorry! My name is Hagumi Meiou Chiba" Hagumi said.

 **(AN: Hagumi means "Sea of hugs", Meiou means "Dark King", and Chiba means "Earth** **". So her full name means "Sea of hugs of the Dark King's Earth")**

Well, Hagumi-san my name is Sakura!

* * *

 _Author's Note_

This is my first story so go easy on me... Also I love the Pretty Cure Series, but Heart Catch and Hugtto are my favorite Seasons from it.

I also love Miraculous Ladybug and because the end of Season 2 is coming, I chose to write my version of Season 3.

This is Triple Crossover of Pretty Cure, Miraculous Ladybug, and Sailor Moon.

Shout outs to _SpiderDom321,_ _MiraculousDragonMaster, CartoonNerd1, and Brittany Bauer_ who inspired me!

I don't own miraculous ladybug or Heartcatch, or the songs only the ocs

* * *

 **In of next chapter...**

 _Erika: We're back at Paris! The City of Fashion!_

 _Tsubomi:_ The City of Flowers!

 _Itsuki:_ The City of Love!

 _Yuri:_ The City of Light!

 _Erika:_ And our hosts are way cool and fashionable!

 _Itsuki:_ _(Whispering and blushing)_ And one of them are very cute...

 _Yuri:_ But one of them seems depressed...

 _ **Pretty Cure All Stars: Miraculous!**_

 _ **Hello Paris! And Trouble at the City of Light!**_

 _ **The Moonlight and the Starlight is the messengers of love and hope!**_


	2. Hello Paris!

_**Hello Paris! And trouble at the City of Light!**_

 **Narrator's POV**

The Heartcatch Pretty Cure's Plane finally lands in Paris. As the girls were walking out of the airport, Yuri was reading the paper of information about which schools they're going and the address of the place they'll be staying.

"Hmm.. it said here that a group a 3 girls has agreed to lets us stay with them," she said.

As they rode in the taxi, Yuri suddenly has a vision of a young woman who looks like in her early 20's with big sea blue eyes and honey blonde hair that's in a odangos shaped buns with pigtails.

She in her arms, she was holding a bundled that was white with rainbow stars.

She was with a young man also in his early 20's with navy blue eyes and midnight blue hair who was holding a bubble that was yellow with gold stars in his arms.

 _What was that!?_ Yuri thought…

* * *

 **(R** **ashiku ikimasho** **)**

 **(Instrumental)** The song starts as the camera show the silhouettes of the pretty cures in poses with Cure Moonlight and Cure Cosmos in the middle. Suddenly, the lights turn on as the girls open their eyes.

 **(La la la, never give up! Keep trying hard!)** Each Pretty Cure in their civilian forms pop up, each with a different background: rainbow butterflies and flowers for Sakura, dark blue feathers for Akari, sky blue snowflakes for Mari, purple crescent moons and roses for Yuri, cherry blossoms for Tsubomi, blue daises for Erika, sunflowers for Itsuki, and pink hearts for Hagumi.

 **(I'm putting all that i can in this game!)** A flower field is shown with the girls running through it.

 **(Beating, Beating, my heart jumps with joy!)** They meet up with the fairies and kwamis on a cliff that over looks Paris. The girls hugs their respected partners.

 **(Growing adolescence, try again, it's okay. To your loving profile, i'll say)** The group looks at the view of the city as the camera rise to the sky as the title appears.

 **(Once again, i end the day with the trickster in my sight)** We now see Sakura under a cherry blossom tree with butterflies flying around. Iris and Nooroo is on top her head watching her as writes a song.

 **(Was it love that set me alight?)** We then see Itsuki in a field of sunflowers with Potpourri. Itsuki was drawing some fashion designs.

 **(Looking exactly like you use to)** We go to Yuri who in a field of roses and lilies. She was clutching her pretty cure seed to her chest.

 **(My head is** **spinning, What to do?)** We switch to Mari who's by a lake shore reading.

 **(This pain isn't feeling right)** Akari is playing her violin when she stop and slowly touch her heart.

 **(Starting to think)** Hagumi was looking at her preheart and her mirai crystal white.

 **(I know what to do with him)** Tsubomi was sitting in a flower field picking and admiring the flowers.

 **(Play round a little while)** Erika was designing a dress.

 **(Pretty Cure's hair flowing through the wind)** The girls meet up with the Miraculous Team, when the sky turn dark and Hawkmoth appeared with a army of akumas with the shadowy figures of Neo Queen Nebula and her generals.

 **(I'll win his heart with a smile!)** The Miraculous Team step back a bit in fear before the Pretty Cures suddenly appeared behind them and give them all smiles. Seeing their smiles calmed them down as their kwamis flew out and the Pretty Cures took out their transformation items.

 **(La la la, never give up! Keep try hard!)** A light then suddenly appears and appearing from it was the Miraculous Team along with the Pretty Cures, ready for battle.

 **(Now, it's finally my turn to set out the stage!)** They engage on to the army of akumas with the Pretty Cures except Cure Cosmos using their attacks to free the akumatized victims and Ladybug and Cure Cosmos purified the akumas.

 **(Pounding, Pounding, my heart racing more!)** Cure Moonlight and Cure Cosmos both summoned the Legendary Sliver Crystal and a light engulf the screen.

 **(Growing** **adolescence, try again, it's okay. To your loving profile, i'll say!)** We got a shot of the Pretty Cures as the songs ends.

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

I talk with Hagumi as we walk down the street towards my house.

"So you're from Hagukumi City, Japan too Sakura-san?!"

Suddenly a car speed past and made a huge splash i turn around in order for Hagumi to not get wet.

Now i'm soak "Are you alright Sakura-san?" said Hagumi.

We walk towards a Black gate and went inside a beautiful traditional japanese style house.

"Guys i'm here, i'm back.." I said has i closed the door.

"A girl!?" said Akari who is a pale girl with midnight purple hair that reach her knees with lime green eyes and wearing a navy blue japanese school uniform.

"What happen to you?" said Mari who is a lightly tan girl with reddish brown hair that also reach her knees with blue eyes and wearing a white T-shirt with a sugar pink jacket warp around her waist and black leggings.

"Water...Car...not a water car….and a splash," i said while walk towards them.

"And who is this, Sakura?" said Akari who's asking about at Hagumi.

"Well everyone meet Hagumi Meiou Chiba, i found her at a bush in a park, she was unconscious and all needs a place to stay…so can she stay with us? She can even transfered to our school!"

"I won't be munch trouble!" said Hagumi as she bow a few times at Akari and Mari

"Well, Okay Hagumi-san i show you your new room!" Akari said as she led Hagumi upstairs.

"By the way where my rose dress," i asked.

"Still recovering from the last time you wore it…" Mari said sarcastically as i blush embarrassed.

I change into a White blouse with short poofy sleeves with lace on the v-shaped collar and sleeves ends, and a red bow on the chest. Baby blue skirt that reach my knees. White stockings, and black shoes with straps that make a x.

Me and my friends accepted to house 4 girls who transferred to our school.

I know that 1 of them is 17 years old and the others are my age.

* * *

 **Narrator's POV**

The taxi stop at the mansion and the 3 girls got out.

"Yuri-san, are your sure this is the address?" said Tsubomi.

"Yes this is the place girls…" -She said.

"This is a big mansion!" exclaimed Erika.

Itsuki was looking at mail plate, _Kou residence… Kou as in one of the richest families in the world!?_ she thought.

Suddenly Yuri, Tsubomi, Itsuki and the fairies heard a beep. **!BEEP!** They turn around to see Erika pressing the bell.

"ERIKA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Tsubomi shouted as Yuri, Itsuki and the fairies has uneasy expressions.

"Well we don't know this is the house where we'll be stay… so why don't we just ask?" Erika explain.

Then through the speaker, Mari's voice spoke.

"Hello may i help you?"

"Hi my name is Erika Kurumi! Me and my friends hope this is the place we'll be staying during our exchange program" said Erika.

"Oh you're here, i'll open the gate" Mari said through the speaker.

Then the gates open, the girls and the fairies went through the gate and into the house….

* * *

 **Itsuki's POV**

As we walk through the garden full of flowers, we stop at the front doors of the house/mansion.

We give each other a glance while the fairies started acting as stuffed animals, then we went through the door.

The main hall has a marble floor and white columns and small tables with vase full of flowers, the window curtains are white with gold trimming.

As we look around the room, we saw three girls in the middle of room.

My eyes laid on the girl in the middle who has sea blue eyes with snowy white skin and midnight blue hair in heart shaped ondagos with ribbon like pigtails that reach her knees and one lock of hair curling upward, she was wearing a White blouse with short poofy sleeves with lace on the v-shaped collar and sleeves ends, and a red bow on the chest. Baby blue skirt that reach her knees. And also wearing white stockings, and black shoes with straps that make a x.

She was the most beautiful girl i ever seen, a perfect picture of innocence.

She was a few inches shorter than me.

We locked eyes for a few seconds… "Welcome to Paris, I'm Mari Mizuno Kou" said Mari who is a lightly tan girl with dark brown hair that reach her knees with blue eyes and wearing a white T-shirt with a sugar pink jacket warp around her waist and black leggings.

 **(An: Mari** **Mizuno Kou means "Jasmine of the Water's light")**

"And I'm Akari Tomoe Kou" said Akari who is a pale girl with midnight purple hair that also reach her knees with lime green eyes and wearing a navy blue japanese school uniform.

 **(AN:** **Akari Tomoe Kou means "Brightness of the Temporary Light")**

"And i'm Hagumi Meiou Chiba, another transferred student from Japan" said Hagumi who is a light skin girl with pinksh blonde hair in a half ponytail that reach her waist with garnet red eyes and wearing a light pink summer dress that reach her ankles and sandeles.

"And i'm Sakura Tsukino Kou" said Star with a sweet bright smile that make my face heat up…. for some reason…

* * *

 **(Author's note: I research and saw that Itsuki was born on April 15th making her zodiac sign** _ **Aries**_ **and i'm making Sakura's birthday on January 21th making her zodiac sign** _ **Aquarius.**_ **I research that an** _ **Aries**_ **and an** _ **Aquarius**_ **has a high percent in the love department and when they first met they will felt attractive or drawn to each other.) ;)**

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

Since the new girls walk through the door, for some reason... i felt drawn to Itsuki who is a girl with golden brown shoulder-length hair and golden brown eyes wearing a vibrant yellow tunic-dress that has orange ribbon design on the corner of the torso and dull blue leggings and a pair of white sneakers. Carrying a cute white and orange stuff animal.

We first show Itsuki, Tsubomi, Erika, and Yuri their rooms and turns out that me and Itsuki are room neighbors.

Now we are showing them the tour of the house. I was planning to show them something cool, but Mari and Akari told me not to. I look ahead to see Tsubomi, Erika, Yuri, Hagumi, Mari, and Akari busy talking.

I was walking beside Itsuki behind the group and whisper… "Itsuki-san want to see something cool?"

"Uh yeah" She said.

Smiling, i grab her hand and lead her to a big linen closet and close the door and turn on the lights.

"Okay, Sakura-san where are you take me?" said Itsuki a bit uneasy.

"I wanted to show you guys something awesome but Mari and Akari told me not to." I said as walking towards a wall with a big painting.

I swing the painting open to realving a wooden door.

"Wow! Sakura-san, what… is this door?"-said Itsuki in awe.

"A secret passageway to my mother's secret garden!" I said as i open the secret door, "When i was little, me and my mom would sneak into the secret garden in boring state dinners, balls, or for hide and seek," i said as the door revealed a hallway with beautiful glowing candles.

"But as they say, _rules are made to be broken!_ " i said as i lead Itsuki down the hallway as the door closed….

* * *

 **Narrator's POV**

The 2 girls walk through the secret hallway.

They end up on a door that was gold and has a crescent moon on top.

Star turn the knob and open the door a flash of light blinded Itsuki for a moment and she closed her eyes, when she opened her eyes to gasp in surprise.

They were in a beautiful japanese style garden.

In it there were all kinds of flowers, some of them more exotic rare flowers like Orchids, Lotus, Jasmines and Hibiscus.

And some are more common like Roses, Lilies, Daisies, Chrysanthemums, Peonies, and Sunflowers.

The sweet scent made those who smell it remember memories about a spring afternoon or a hot summer day.

There were several ponds and a creek, and in all of them there were many kinds of koi fish, frogs, playfully swimming in crystal clear waters, while chasing some colorful dragonflies and yellow bees and ladybugs and butterflies.

Bamboo trees and as well as pines, cherry trees in blossom can be seen throughout the garden.

"I never seen such a beautiful place before" said Itsuki.

"Yeah this is a secret garden my mother has hidden through thick trees.

When she move to Paris, she missed the beauty of japan so she built this garden.

Her, my older sister and me would play in here a lot of times before…. she, my dad and the rest of my family went missing…" Star said staring excited before ending upset.

"I'm so sorry Sakura-san….." Itsuki said softly as she put her hand on Star's shoulder.

"It's okay, but i have very few memories of my past…. Me, Mari, and Akari were a couple months old when it happen… and what worse that my one of my best friends went missing a week ago and i'm worried sick" Sakura said sadly

Itsuki look at Sakura sympathetic, then she look closely and saw that her heart flower (That are white carnations) was wilting.

 **(I made up that the Heart Catch Pretty Cure as the power to see heart flowers..)**

"Will you excuse me?... i need some time by myself…" Star said as she walk away into the house…

Itsuki with potpourri in her arms started following her until they bump into Akari, Mari, and the others.

"There you are, but where Sakura-san?" said Tsubomi.

"She was showing me a garden and she said that she had very few merriomes of her past… and she walking away… i want to make sure she's okay" said Itsuki.

"Itsuki… by any chance… you're starting having a _**crush**_ on Sakura-san?" Erika said in a sly way.

Itsuki's face turn red and shake her head quickly saying "No! i don't have a crush on her!"

She stop shaking her head and with a small blush and said "okay, i feel attracted to her for some reason that all".

Anyway they followed Sakura into a big ball room. Sakura is clutching a gold star locket that was on her neck.

* * *

 **(SONG: "Once upon a December" - Anastasia)***

 **Sakura:** _Dancing Stars, Painted wings, Things I almost remember. And a song someone sings, Once upon a Starlight._

Sakura look at a painting of a young woman in her 20's with honey blond in ondagos with pigtails.

Her face was covered.

She was wearing a red ball gown with puffy sleeves that look like a ladybug and black accents.

And the bottom is black with a red and black spots layer.

The woman was also wearing a certain black earrings…

 **(AN: don't worry i'll explain later…) ;)**

 **Sakura:** _Someone holds me safe and warm, Stars shine through a silver storm, Figures dancing gracefully across my memory!_

Suddenly, Sakura's necklace glowed and dozen of people in ball gowns or tuxedos appeared dancing, talking, and having a good time.

Sakura watch in wonder before joining them.

Sakura dance gracefully and at the same time upbeat.

Itsuki, Yuri, Tsubomi, Erika, Hugtan, Akari, Mari, and the fairies look at Sakura in shock.

Akari and Mari didn't know Star's necklace could do that.

While Tsubomi, Erika, and Yuri thought they found the princess but weren't sure.

Hagumi just look at wonder and thought _Did i_ _finally found you Princess?_ On the other hand Itsuki was shock too and never saw Sakura so beautiful... _She's Beautiful, sweet, Innocent and Graceful..._ She thought.

 **Sakura:** _Someone holds me safe and warm, Stars shine through a silver storm, Figures dancing gracefully across my memory!_

On Sakura's forehead appear a golden crescent moon with a gold star on the top.

And sparkles and light appear around her and she was now wearing a white dress with puffy sleeves shaped like hearts and the dress has rainbow color at the bottom reaching a few inches above her knees and is hike up at the front and at the back of the dress was a big bow with ribbon that reach the floor.

She was a wearing crystal high heels with crystal like ribbon wrap around her legs until it reach her knees and also wearing wrist length gloves.

Itsuki, Yuri, Tsubomi, Erika, Hagumi, Akari, Mari, and the fairies look at Sakura in shock. Star look at herself before dancing.

 **Sakura:** _Far away, Long ago, Glowing dim as an ember, Things my heart used to know, Things it yearns to remember…_

Sakura stop and stared at the same woman from the painting, her face was covered, but she smiled and walk towards Star and hug her and kiss her forehead on the crescent moon.

Then the woman hold Sakura's hand before letting it go and walking away. Star reach out to the woman as she disappeared into sparkles.

 **Sakura:** _And a song someone sings…Once upon a Starlight…_

The dress Sakura was wearing disappeared and the people disappeared. Sakura sit at the floor and started crying…

"We should leave her alone for a bit" said Yuri as the others agreed and they left Sakura alone.

* * *

In a dark room a butterfly window open and revealed Paris's Super villain Hawkmoth.

"Ah, a girl who doesn't remember her own mother and worried for her friend that has gone missing! What perfect prey for my akuma" said Hawkmoth as he evilized a butterfly.

When Hawkmoth saw the girl still crying.

He felt sorry for her, he knows what is feels like when someone you loved has gone missing.

"Fly away my little akuma and evilized her pure heart!"

Sakura was unaware of the akuma, the akuma landed and disappeared into her necklace.

The akuma mask appeared on her surprise face.

"Hello Miss" said Hawkmoth.

"You're hawkmoth…. i'll won't listen to you! You can't make me do evil!" said Sakura.

"Who said about evil? I'll want to help you get peace on the world and find your lost memories and your friend! Isn't one of your wishes?"

Sakura remember the people who bullied her in the past.

She put a angry face and said "Yes Hawkmoth" as the cloud of black purplish smoke fully enveloped her.

When it disappeared, Sakura had changed.

Her hair was now dark pink in cone shaped ondagos with pigtails and her eyes garnet red.

She was wearing a dress red as her eyes with short off shoulders sleeves and the dress is hike up at the front.

She was a wearing black high heels and black gloves that reach her shoulders.

She smile evilly and teleported to the streets stand at the top of a roof, people on the sidewalk stop walking and stare and pointed at her.

A mother pull her daughter into her arms.

"People of Paris, I'm Black Lady… And i'm not like those akumas you seen before, i'm make sure that get the miraculous for Hawkmoth!" Black Lady said as Itsuki, Yuri, Tsubomi, Erika, Hagumi, Akari, Mari, and the fairies ran out the house and saw Black Lady.

"SAKURA!" said Akari and Mari shocked.

Black lady just smiled evilly and laugh… an evil laugh….

* * *

 ** _In the next chapter..._**

 _ **Akari:** Sakura has been akumatized!_

 ** _Erika:_** _We have to save her!...by the way, what is a akuma?_

 ** _Mari:_** _We'll explain later...luckily, Paris has 2 superheroes!_

 ** _Itsuki:_** _Superheroes? Like Pretty Cure?_

 ** _Tsubomi:_** _We should help them, it's seem their struggling..._

 ** _Yuri:_** _It seem that Back Lady is struggling control her actions..._

 ** _Sakura:_** _I won't let you hurt them! I won't give up! My light of hope still shines through!_

 _ **Haugmi:** Do your best! Hurrah! Hurrah! Sakura-san!_

 _ **Pretty Cure All Stars: Miraculous!**_

 _ **Black Lady**_ ** _attacks! The Light of Hope never dies!_**

 _ **The Moonlight and Starlight are the messengers of love and hope!**_


	3. Author's note

Hey Guys i have too tell you something... i can't continue the story anymore.

Why? i'm writing on my schools account and at the end of the school year i have too return my chromebook.

But i don't want to leave the story unfinished, so i'm rewriting it on a new account on my phone and my new username is CureMiraculous.

There are going to be some major changes by adding another Precure team to the story.

I'm very sorry


End file.
